This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Most modern vehicles have center console touch-sensitive screens allowing users to control vehicle infotainment functions such as radio channels and navigation. Shortcomings include a requirement that users take their eyes far from the road, and to reach (usually their right hand) their hand to the center of the dashboard to make selections.
Also, when a user changes vehicles, they do not have access to activity or preferences they set in the prior vehicle.
Modern vehicles are also increasingly configured with smartphone projection standard enabling the vehicle radio or head unit to be a display or controller for smartphones programmed with the standard. Shortcomings again include a requirement that users take their eyes far from the road and to reach the center dashboard.